Therizan
NAME: Therizin LENGTH: 297 meters WEIGHT: 48,000 metric tons GENDER: Male PRIMARY ATTACKS: charging, slashing SECONDARY ATTACKS: biting, tail whip PRIMARY WEAPON: SECONDARY WEAPON: Wretched Flash COMBAT STYLE: Is fast, violent, relentless, in-your-face, power-centric and somewhat technical. Can swing tail at long, medium, and close range. OVERVIEW: Therizin is a hideous monster that appears to have the features of a snake and a Dunkleosteus with scythe-like spikes on his body and a club on the end of his tail. ORIGINS (Kudos to Ghidoroid.): Long before she was a creature of terrifying appearance, Medusa was a maiden of unfathomable beauty. She caught the attentions of the sea god, Poseidon, who lusted after her like a moth to a flame. Medusa sought refuge in the Temple of Athena, hoping that the goddess would protect her from her carnal suitor in ignorance of the laws of the Olympians. Poseidon entered Aphrodite’s temple uninhibited and took Medusa. Angered by the blasphemy within the walls of her temple, Athena sought justice but couldn’t touch Poseidon because the laws governing the Olympians. Traumatized, Medusa prayed to any god that would hear her. “Please, never let this happen again.” Athena answered the prayer, turning Medusa into a hideous monster to turn Poseidon’s affections away. Should the lustful god prove to be resilient, one look from Medusa would turn even a god to stone. Athena was able to get some satisfaction, knowing that the bastard child of Poseidon growing within Medusa was cursed to be a monster one day as well. Once the child was born, Medusa named him Therizin and tried to care for him. However, Medusa grew embittered by her circumstances feeling betrayed by Athena and despising Poseidon. Therizin began to remind her of the atrocity committed against her until one day she cast her only child into the sea, telling Poseidon he could have his little monster. Poseidon never embraced his progeny leaving it to the ravages of an uncaring sea. Therizin survived parentless within the depths growing to immense proportions seething with the anger for the parents that abandoned him. Learning of his mother’s demise at the hands of Perseus, Therizin thought the time was right to turn on his remaining parent. Maybe he could even claim his father’s mantle as his uncle had done to his own before him. Poseidon was surprised when the seas proved to be as uncaring to him as they had been to his son, allowing Therizin to inflict mighty wounds upon the deity. But Poseidon was not god of the seas alone and the earth beneath the waves trembled and cracked sucking the would-be godslayer into his rocky prison. All the life entombed with him in earth’s crust was squeezed and crushed until it became petroleum, but the demigod continued slumbering within the thick sludge. When Greece rushed to save its fumbling economy by drilling the newly discovered pocket of oil, they unwittingly broke the forces sealing Therizin. The mighty demigod broke through the earth spilling the pocket into the Mediterranean Sea leaving a disaster in his wake that dwarfed the largest oil spill mankind had ever seen. Therizin could care less; the seas had raised him but had never given him any kindness. All that mattered was finding his father and deposing him. No contraption dreamed up by the insignificant creatures called man, nor the strange great-beasts that seemed to be prevalent would stop his revenge. ENERGY SYSTEM: Quick Drain, Quick Gain RANGED COMBAT: Though his tail can be swung at most ranges, Therizin isn't really built for long-range combat apart from being able to throw most foreign objects. However, if the player has good timing, Therizin can use certain bite attacks to catch certain throwables mid-air and chuck them back to whoever threw them. The returned object moves through the air faster and does more damage than it would normally. If both players are Therizin, they can do this back and forth if they both have the skill to do so. GRAPPLING: He sinks his teeth deep into the opponent's left shoulder (or neck, depending on the opponent) while he wraps his body around him/her. For winged opponents, at least one of the wings should also be constricted. If Therizin loses the grapple, he quickly moves away from the opponent. If he wins, he throws his opponent into the air and hits him with the club at the end of his tail. MELEE COMBAT: A deadly salad of bites, swings, charges, lunges and a few spins graces his move set. His attacks are powerful and quick, but he can be left open for attack after heavy swings of the tail. SUPERMOVE/FINISHING MOVE (is subject to change): Dual Inheritance- Therizin rapidly circles the opponent, creating a waterspout that lifts him. When the opponent is high enough, he then fires a beam from his eyes that turns the opponent to stone. The opponent shatters into a million pieces upon being hit by Therizin's tail club midair. WEAKNESSES: Though Therizin is fast, he's still trying to get his land legs, so to speak. If knocked down, he may have greater difficulty in getting back up than other kaiju. He's also unwilling to use the magic/elemental powers that he inherited from his parents unless he legitimately feels that he has to (he hates them that much), and most of his moveset is, therefore, non-elemental. PERSONALITY: He's one vengeful sonofabitch. He has a deep hatred for all living things, divine or not. However, unlike, say, Solomon, he's a rational thinker. He'll set his pride on the shelf for a while to cooperate/bargain with others if he really needs to. To sell this, his style should be just a little on the technical side. While under his mother's care, Therizin hit the books (ehrm...scrolls) and studied the philosophies of several Greek philosophers whose names and works have been lost to history. OTHER NOTES: -The way he grapples the opponent means that he'll probably need special animations for grappling certain kaiju, such as Moratitan, Kikiron, Shadow of Red, Torrentula, Duncan, and maybe others. -If Therizin ends up in a game and the games become more story-centric, perhaps he and Torrentula could become rivals due to their origins. -Also, due to the spikes under him, he now has a limited ability to levitate on land. This does not effect his speed. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Mutant